


Now That’s Just Churly!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Medabots
Genre: Advice, Ambiguous Relationships, Anime, Battle, Bickering, Comedy, Foe Yay, Frenemies, Friendship, Gangs, Gen, Humor, Journalism, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, My First Work in This Fandom, Nostalgia, Rare Pairings, Robots, Slash, Sports, Tension, Training, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Ikki Tenryou and Spyke have a classic monkey-dog relationship.
Relationships: Tenryou Ikki/Iwanoi | Spyke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Now That’s Just Churly!

Now That’s Just Churly!

Author’s Note: An alternate ending to episode 7. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Medabots series.

Pairing: Ikki x Spyke tension.

Summary:

Ikki Tenryou and Spyke have a classic monkey-dog relationship.

* * *

“Well, I got to hand it to you and Sam. The Screws are consistent.”

Spyke redeemed himself, winning the Submission Robattle with the Ankle Biters (by accident). But losing to Ikki and Metabee immediately afterwards persuaded Samantha to fire him again.

His snivelling and grovelling merely convinced the gang leader of the good sense of her choice.

Once a defeated dog, always a defeated dog.

So here they were: Ikki, Spyke, Cyandog, and Ikki’s pooch Salty. Despite another double cross, despite another flip-flop, they were chillin’ on the hill where Cyandog’s “master” trained him.

Metabee had gone home to take out the garbage. Currently, repaying Ikki’s mom for the place to stay outweighed listening to his commanding Medafighter’s commands.

“I don’t understand! The part you spotted me should have brought Metabee down for the count!” Spyke whined, squirming pathetically.

“Medafighting is about more than what upgrades you equip, Spyke. It doesn’t matter if he’s shooting or going in for a wrestling move. Like Metabee said, Cyandog has to learn how to aim!” Ikki lipped off that catchy lisp. “Now, give me back my Decoy Crab Medapart!”

The bully pointed his Medawatch at Ikki’s and transferred him the attachment. Spyke wasn’t really planning on stealing it. Making a show of ransoming it was a convenient excuse to talk big and impress Boss.

“I sure hope Sam can repair Peppercat, though. Churlybear’s Gravity Beam did a ton of damage.”

“Boss’ll fix her! Meanwhile, those preschoolers’ Antigravity Arm is mine now! I’ll annihilate you with it in our next rematch, dude!”

“It isn’t much of a strategy when you tell me you’re using it…”

“Wow! What a scoop!” A camera click sounded.

“Erika? Why are you behind that tree?”

The journalist for the school paper ran down. “This is a front-page news story! ‘Spyke chews out Ankle Biters!! Celebrates with new pal’! They may even award me a Pulitzer!”

Ikki clenched his hair. “Pals? No way!”

“Yeah! I wouldn’t be caught dead hanging out with this loser!”

“Loser? Metabee and I kicked your bot! If anything, _you’re_ the losers, you chicken!”

“Takes one to know one!”

“Why you! You baby!”

“My, my.” Erika grinned. “You know what they say about friends who fight. I smell a wedding around the corner! Can I be your photographer?”

Were they just gonna ignore the fact Erika and Ikki fought constantly?

“With him? Are you nuts?”

“Spyke’s right, Erika! He’s not a girl! I’d rather take my chances with Coach Mountain’s most dangerous exercises!”

“TENRYOU!” Spyke did a bad impression.

“ _Come on_! It’s the twenty-second century! Don’t be such a fool! Get with the times!”

“Perhaps she’s onto something, Boss.”

“You keep out of this, Cyandog. And please don’t call me ‘Boss.’”

“Okey-dokey, Boss.”

“Coach Mountain would make us run until our teeth sweat!” Ikki seized on the diversion. Anything to change the subject.

“Hahaha! Exactly! He’d make us do laps until our _eyeballs_ sweat!”

In their nervous excitement, Ikki and Spyke grabbed each other’s shoulders, giving Erika the snapshot she needed.

“Whatever you do Erika, _don’t_ publish that!”

“Oh, Ikki! Would I lie to you?”

“Yes. You would. And you also didn’t say you wouldn’t, so GIMME THAT FILM!”

Spyke stretched for it too, knocking his head into Ikki. Once on the grass, they began shoving clumps of dirt in each other’s faces, so busy bickering they forgot Erika was there.

“Is this the monkey-dog relationship you were referring to earlier, Ms. Erika?” Brass observed.

“I think it is, Brass. I think it is. Only…Which of them is the monkey and which of them is the dog?”


End file.
